MLP Fim: Promesas de un tiempo perdido
by Dahano045
Summary: Qué pasaría si Equestria, ocultara una raza que solo la princesa luna conocía, que pasa si una de las portadoras es la reencarnación de una de esas criaturas y que pasa si alguien de su pasado viene a buscarla. Todo por cumplir una promesa de mucho tiempo atrás.
1. Chapter 0: Lo que una vez Fui

MLP proyect…

Promesas de un tiempo perdido.

Personajes Rarity, Mane 6, OC, Princess luna.

Sinopsis:

Qué pasaría si Equestrita, ocultara una raza que solo la princesa luna conocía, que pasa si una de las portadoras es la reencarnación de una de esas criaturas y que pasa si alguien de su pasado viene a buscarla. Todo por cumplir una promesa de mucho tiempo atrás.

 **Capitulo 0: Lo que una vez fui.**

El destino juega con nosotros de formas que no queremos, sin embargo a veces lo hace para mejorar nuestras vidas…O eso es lo que muchos pensamos.

Equestria ha sido el epicentro de muchas cosas, como todos sabrán y al ser un mundo constante en este vasto multiverso de historias todas tienen un principio típico…pero nadie se a esforzado por ver a una historia, donde las promesas pueden ser tanto bendiciones…como maldiciones. Si te preguntas quien soy… puedes llamarme Lux soy un Alicornio protector del vasto multiverso de Equestria…o por lo menos lo soy en esta versiones del multiverso.

En estos momentos estoy viendo un mundo nuevo que acaba de surgir y ahora mismo les mostrare de que va esta historia.

\- (0) -

Han pasado varios meses desde que lograron salvar al aprendiz de Star Swirl el barbado y una nueva vida ha empezado en Equestria, Twilight recibe lecciones de magia de su ídolo, sin abandonar sus obligaciones de princesa, Fluttershy está cuidando el refugio de animales ayudando a varios de sus amiguitos, Applejack como es costumbre ayuda en su granja, Rainbow dash seguía ayudando siendo una wonderbolt oficial y Pinkie pie sigue haciendo fiesta.

Pero donde esta Rarity…pues antes de ir con ella debemos ir muchos años atrás para ser más precisos 1500 años atrás antes de que la princesa luna fuese desterrada.

 **Equestria año 1XXX: Reino del Crepúsculo.**

Después de aquella guerra contra el Rey Sombra en el imperio de cristal, muchos ponys quedaron sin hogar y sin familias…pero más que nada miedo…miedo de la noche pues en canterlot era peligroso debido a aquellas criaturas que salían a jugar. Los habitantes de la ciudad capital de Equestria, deseaban vivir en paz y harmonía, pero a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos no podían, debido a esas criaturas.

Las princesas dijeron que Equestria es un reino donde el amor y la amistad perdurarían, incluso donde tolerancia y comprensión irían de la mano.

Pero los habitantes no estaban de acuerdo…hasta que la princesa luna una noche anuncio.

" _Aquellos que les moleste la presencia de mis hijos, es libre de irse…pero entiendan que ellos son tan normales como ustedes."_

Una vez dicho eso los habitantes del pueblo empezaron a tratar de mejor forma aquellas criaturas y estas a su vez lo hacían para devolverles el favor. Incluso el mundo les dio un mejor puesto, como miembros de la guardia nocturna del castillo de las princesas. Estos eran los Batponys hijos de luna que fueron creados por la misma para ayudar a los niños que perdieron sus familias tras la guerra.

Sin embargo había una excepción entre sus filas un joven batpony que desgraciadamente no salió como quería. Moon Fang, este pequeño no había nacido con un habito normal, mientras otros batponys se alimentaban de frutas…él se alimentaba de sangre lo curioso de este batpony era de color verde grisáceo con melena azul y amarilla lo mismo con su cola, predominaban sus alas de murciélago y sus colmillos. Su cutie mark era de una bola de fuego roja con murciélagos alrededor.

El era rápido, fuerte, y excelente al momento de hacer su trabajo tanto fue así que Luna lo tomo bajo su ala como un aprendiz, siendo este el primer aprendiz que Luna tomaría bajo su ala. Pasando todas las pruebas que esta le hizo, sin perder ningún segundo y de forma impecable. Sin embargo algo no estaba bien con este pony y Celestia lo sabía muy bien.

A medida que los meses pasaban Moon fang, mostraba cualidades mágicas a pesar de no tener un cuerno, podía teletransportarse, crear escudos y armas, hasta incluso era capaz de lanzar rayos de magia, Cosa que inquietaba mas a Celetia, puesto que le parecía imposible usar la magia si no eras un alicornio, un unicornio.

Celestia intento disuadir a su hermana de seguir con las lecciones del joven batpony, pero Luna decía que no se preocupara, que el chico está listo para su última prueba. Esto aterro Celestia, al parecer luna lo quería convertir en el primer Alicornio masculino.

Cuando el día llego Luna logro realizar el hechizo en Moon Fang, dándole un cuerno terminando su transformación…pero no paso mucho tiempo para que fuese proclamado príncipe de los Batponys.

Habiendo creado un reino cerca de Canterlot siendo este llamado Valhala. En este reino Moon Fang ayudaba a los batponys de forma tranquila y calmada…pero se sentía solo…por lo que fue con luna a hacerle una petición.

" _Madre…nunca dejare de agradecerte por todo lo que me has enseñado…sin embargo aun me siento solo"_

" _Mi niño… ¿por qué te sientes así?"_

" _No tengo a nadie con quien compartir mi amor…o la eternidad."_

" _Pero tienes el amor de tu pueblo…que mas deseas mi niño."_

" _Ser amado por una pony…y es alguien a quien llevo tiempo observando."_

Esto sorprendió a la princesa de la noche, puesto que nunca imagino que él se ha enamorado de alguien y quería ser correspondido.

Él le conto que cuando estaba en sus descansos él veía a una pony de crin blanca y melena morada y lisa con una cutie mark de un corazón hecho de oro atravesado por un lazo morado, respondía al nombre de White Lovers y era una joven unicornio muy estudiosa. Que era la pony más hermosa que él jamás ha visto, pero no sabía cómo llegarle.

La princesa sonrió de una forma maternal y le consejo que se acercara a ella y le dijera como se sentía.

Y así lo hizo, sin perder tiempo el voló hasta donde ella estaba y se acerco viéndola estudiar, el trato de decir lo que sentía pero no sabía cómo llamar su atención hasta que tuvo una idea y decidió llevarle algo…un collar de oro con un dije de murciélago abrazando un corazón.

El joven príncipe, dijo lo siguiente:

" _Ahem…joven señorita…disculpe que la interrumpa…"_

Al tener su atención ella volteo a verlo notando al joven alicornio frente a ella y haciendo una leve reverencia, pues sabia quien era perfectamente.

" _Principe Moon Fang…que desea de mi."_

" _Ahem…yo amm no quiero nada de ti…yo solo…este quisiera compartir un rato con usted…y si me permite quisiera obsequiarle esto."_

La joven sonrió al ver el regalo y le permitió estar con él.

Ellos comenzaron siendo simples amigos pasando el rato juntos sin olvidarse que eran príncipe y una simple estudiante, poco a poco los sentimientos fueron llegando a tal grado que la joven White Lovers, no le importaba que el príncipe bebiera de ella. Ambos estaban tan enamorados que no les avergonzaba demostrarlo en público, incluso ella llego a visitar el reino solo con ver a su amado y ver como su amado salvaba a una pony que estaba por morir, convirtiéndola en alguien como él.

Pero ese hecho llego a oídos de Celestia quien con furia le dijo a aquella pony la cual era su aprendiz, que no lo volviera a ver. Ella no tuvo más opción que aceptar, pero la joven una noche decidió escapar, para verse con su amado. Ambos acordaron verse a escondidas, para consumar su amor. Luna sabia de esto pero no le dijo a su hermana pues sabía que el joven no deseaba mal a nadie.

Pasaron mucho hasta que llego el día Moon Fang, le pidió matrimonio a White Lovers y esta con una inmensa felicidad acepto. Cuando el matrimonio se llevo a cabo ellos simplemente en sus votos dijeron:

" _Prometo que te amare siempre…y si no es en esta vida…será en la siguiente."_

" _Por que ver por separado esta vida y la siguiente…si una proviene de la anterior."_

Ese fue el nacimiento de la primera reina…pero como toda historia…esta no tendría un final feliz…

El matrimonio llego a oídos de Celestia quien con furia decidió atacar el reino de Valhala haciendo que ambos reinos terminaran batallando hasta tal punto que casi parecía una eternidad puesto que los batponys de ese reino ya no eran comunes ahora se habían convertido para vivir más tiempo, pero los ejércitos de Canterlot comenzaron a atacar por ordenes de la misma Celestia. Quien personalmente se enfrento al príncipe Moon Fang.

Luna intento defenderlo pero Celestia no lo escucho hasta que el choque de armas inicio. Ambos no cedían, ninguno quería perder ante el otro pero un descuido de Moon Fang le hizo caer y a punto de morir a manos de la princesa, alguien se interpuso. Una unicornio de pelaje blanco y melena morada vistiendo un traje hermoso se había puesto en el camino de la espada de Celestia. La cual por fin pudo ver lo que había causado por su miedo, por su inseguridad, por su rabia.

White Lovers moría en los cascos de su amado y él le pedía que le permitiera…pero esta se negó diciéndole que recordara su promesas, sus votos ambos se dieron un último beso…antes de que ese amor muriera. Celestia intento disculparse pero un aura mágica de color rojo y negro desbordaba alrededor de Moon Fang y con odio le dijo a celestia.

" _¡Te odio! No eres más que una asesina, ni aquí en mil años te perdonare Celestia. A partir de ahora mis hijos se alimentaran de los tuyos y los que creamos dignos se unirán a nuestras filas."_

Luego de esto ambas princesas, decidieron ponerlos a dormir y Celestia como precaución los maldijo, para que el sol fuera su enemigo, y Luna solo a los comunes y no a su rey.

 **Equestria en la actualidad:**

Ahora Rarity actualmente tiene diferente boutiques en Canterlot, Manehathan y Ponyville. Cumpliendo su sueño de ser una fashonista, pero en las noches siempre soñaba con aquel pony elegante el cual siempre le decía que la amaba. Y ella siempre lo estaba esperando. Pues ella una vez fue la reina White Lovers.


	2. Chapter 1: Despierta mi corazon

Cap1: Despierta mi corazón.

Simplemente se veía aquel joven de una forma misteriosa, no podía entender que pasaba por su cabeza, puesto que estaba soñando con varias cosas que la hacían felices con ese joven pony que siempre la trataba como una dama y no como cualquier objeto de deseo.

Rarity a menudo soñaba con bellos, momentos que compartía con aquel príncipe ya que le parecían muy hermosos tener aquellos sueños de amor, que parecían ser sacados de una historia de fantasía.

La unicornio blanca despierta de nueva cuenta, puesto que los rayos del sol pasaban por su ventana anunciándole, que un nuevo día había empezado y por ende unas nuevas labores como fashonista de rutina. Pues comenzaba el dia con un plato de cereal de avena, luego tomaba una ducha para despertarse de forma completa y por ultimo arreglaba su cabello para que estuviera ondulado y hermoso para ser admirada por todos.

Cada mañana hacia lo mismo, sin mencionar su trabajo, viendo las ordenes de varios vestidos y pedidos de algunos nuevo con algún detalle, si bien es cierto que tenía en Manehathan y en Canterlot quien se encargara de sus sucursales, ella prefería hacer las cosas por sí misma y darle su propio toque personal.

"Bien, parece que no tengo nada que hacer hoy y no eh recibido ninguna orden de las otras boutique."

Dijo la joven unicornio blanca quien comenzó alistarse para dar una vuelta en ponyville. Pero el sonido de una pequeña voz la detiene… se trataba de una pequeña potra del mismo color que rarity, solo que con un color de melena y cola mas lila y con una cutie mark de escudo con una nota musical. Se trataba de sweetie belle su hermana menor.

"Buenos días Rarity."

"Buenos días cariño ¿pudiste dormir bien?"

Dijo Rarity acercándose a su hermana dándole un fuerte abrazo de forma muy cálida y llena de cariño. Obviamente Sweetie belle no se quedo atrás devolviéndole

"Si, aun que tengo algo de sueño… ¿y tú?"

"Tú sabes que últimamente eh tenido sueños hermosos. Pero por ahora está todo bien y dime ¿qué harás hoy Sweetie?"

La pequeña potrilla no tenía planeado nada ya que su labor con las crusaders, entro en una temporada de descanso para poder hacer otras actividades, por lo que no supo qué hacer, más que descansar. Pero ve a su hermana y le sonríe pues se le ocurrió algo que podrían hacer.

"Pues que te parece si vamos a comer un helado o unos dulces en Sugar Cube Corner."

Rairty asiente con la cabeza para luego tomar su sombrero usando su propia magia para levitarlo y colocárselo en la cabeza junto con una bufanda de color lila. Comenzando a caminar con su hermanita, quien estaba feliz de que ambas tendrían un tiempo juntas.

Durante el camino ambas unicornios saludaban a todos los ponys del pueblo mientras seguían su camino a Sugar Cube Corner, haciendo algunas pequeñas compras en el camino como flores y unas manzanas del puesto de la familia Apple, quien en esta ocasión estaba Big Macintosh y Apple bloom, donde Sweetie belle tuvo una pequeña charla con la potra terrestre.

Al llegar a su destino, ven el lugar muy concurrido por lo que deciden intentar entrar, solo para darse cuenta de una cosa, Cheese sándwich estaba en la ciudad y estaba frente a Pinkie pie, con una sortija de matrimonio esto llamo la atención de todos inclusive de Rarity y Sweety belle que no dudaron en ver la escena.

"Pinkie pie se que tu siempre fuiste una inspiración para mi, nunca dejare de agradecerte por haberme convertido, en un pony organizador de fiestas, pero me harías realmente feliz si tu, Pinkamena Diane Pie me acompañas a mi Cheese Ricardo Sandwich, organizar fiestas juntos"

El pony organizador se había incando en sus patas traseras y mostraba un argolla con las cutie mark respectiva de ambos dando señal a la unión de ambas almas, ciertamente las palabras no eran las típicas, que se le dicen a alguien cuando pedirás que te cases, pero ciertamente eran las correctas para alguien como Pinkie y Cheese.

"Oh pinkie vamos di tu respuesta, Querida no lo hagas esperar."

Dijo Rarity en voz baja esperando que su voz llegara a oídos de Pinkie para que tomara la decisión, pues era un momento importante, para cualquier yegua el que alguien les pida matrimonio. Ella como muchos otros estaba muy ansiosa por saber la respuesta de Pinkie quien se veía nerviosa.

"Bueno…como se que esta no es mi historia…podría decir que no, pero que rayos no…Cheese mi respuesta es un Oki doki loki."

Al escuchar esa respuesta todos empezaron a gritar de emoción y Pinkie abrazo con mucho cariño a Cheese dándose un beso en los labios ambos compartiendo aquel Romantico pero raro momento haciendo que todos suspiraran por el amor.

Por su parte Rarity sentía una enorme felicidad por su amiga, quien esta no dudo en correr hasta ella con su hermana y darle un abrazo de felicitación.

"Bien hecho Pinkie no crees que esto hay que celebrarlo"

Dijo Rarity sin separarse del abrazo a su amiga,

"Claro desde hace tiempo estaba preparada para esto, pero no sabía que sería tan pronto."

Era lógico Pinkie es una pony que organiza todo con anticipo, todos se preguntaban como lo hacía pero era un misterio para otra ocasión.

-o-

Canterlot:

Las princesas Celestia y Luna bebían Te de forma tranquila mientras leían las noticias de las mañana, pues todo parecía normal. Nadie se acordaba lo sucedido en esa cruenta batalla, excepto ellas 2 quienes decidieron no pensar en ello.

Luna decidió tomar un bocado de aquella rebanada de pastel de fresas y llevárselo a la boca para degustar el sabor de la misma.

Celestia simplemente suspira de una forma decepcionante de sí misma, viendo una fotografía muy antigua, recordándole uno de sus mayores errores. Esto no paso por alto por luna quien logro notarlo y por curiosidad decidió preguntar.

"Hermana… ¿qué tienes? usualmente hoy disfrutas de un buen libro, pastel y una buena tasa de Te, pero en esta ocasión pareces algo distante."

Celestia solo suspiro antes de mostrar la foto de ella con una pequeña potra blanca, la que alguna vez fue su estudiante. Luna entendió lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Celestia al mostrarle esa foto.

"Hermana debes dejar ir el pasado, tú me enseñaste eso…y aun así te aferras a lo que hiciste."

"Luna esto es diferente a cuando te desterré…le quite la vida a una pony inocente una que no merecía morir y todo por miedo."

"Celestia…no puedo decirte que lo que hiciste estuvo mal pero ella no va a volver...White Lover, hizo lo que su corazón le pidió que hiciera, y eso tu se lo enseñaste."

"Lo sé pero lo que hice me es imperdonable, incluso para mi e incluso creo que fue un error el no dejar que viviera con el."

Celestia empezó a llorar con descontrol y luna simplemente le abrazo para ayudar a calmarla y pudiera sacar toda la culpa que tenia acumulada en todos esos años.

En ese momento un guardia llega al balcón para anunciar que tendrían la visita de algunas personas de los representantes de los estados vecinos en Equestria. Por lo que deciden dejarlo para más tarde y atender este asunto.

-0-

Ponyville:

Llego la noche en ponyville todos celebraban las fiesta de despedida de soltera de pinkie pie a su propio estilo con juegos, dulces, bebidas y cidra todo para conmemorar el futuro casamiento de pinkie.

Las chicas estaba reunidas todas estaban felices y contentas por Pinkie inclusive no escatimaban en darle un regalo a la pony fiestera. Fluttershy le dio una pajarera hecha por los mismos animalitos en caso de que si algún día quisiera tener pájaros la usaría, Twilight obviamente le dio un libro el cual tenía por título: Matrimonio: como llevarlo sin perder, Applejack decidió simplemente contribuyendo con cidra de Manzana, Raibow Dash le entrego un poster Autografiado por ella de los Wonderbolts y Rarity un collar con piedras dulces, pues Maud le había ayudado a conseguir para hacer los collares ella misma.

Los de más regalos eran típicos y algunos hasta atrevidos, pero sin duda eran graciosos y disfrutables.

En eso Twilight decide llamar la atención de todos, sonando un silbato.

"Atención…quisiera proponer un brindis por una de nuestras mejores amigas…por no decir que es nuestra mejor pony, la cual nos muestra que no importa si el día es gris u oscuro, una sonrisa siempre lo va a iluminar…"

"Oh Twilight eso es muy lindo"

Dijo Pinkie con un sonrojo algo notorio debido a que normalmente era ella quien avergonzaba a sus amigas pero aun así era divertido para todas.

"Twilight tiene razón Pinkie debes entender que tu nos ayudaste mucho y eso es algo que siempre te vamos a agradecer."

Dijo applejack acomodando su sombrero, sin perder de vista a Pinkie pie.

"Además no es como que vayamos a decir que no, obviamente te animaremos y te diremos que si ya que tu eres 20% más genial…bueno no tanto como yo pero si"

Dijo Rainbow dash mientras bebía su cidra poco a poco

"Además tu siempre me animas cuando estoy triste.

Dijo Fluttershy con su suave voz mientras le colocaba un casco en el hombro a su amiga.

"Querida, nunca cambies créeme algún día nos querrás devolver el favor."

Dijo Rarity quien le dio un gran abrazo a su amiga a lo cual las otras se sumaron formando un abrazo grupal muy especial para todas

"Oh chicas las quiero…son las mejores amigas que una pony puede pedir."

Dijo Pinkie antes de que el abrazo se separara y Twilight se volviera a levantar levitando su vaso con cidra de manzana al aire.

"Un brindis por Pinkie pie."

"Salud" dijeron todos al unisonó para continuar con la celebración.

Las horas pasaban de la fiesta y a medida que avanzaban varios ponys sentían los efectos del alcohol entre ellos Rairty quien comenzó a caminar tambaleante tratando de buscar el camino a su casa. Sin embargo no tomo el camino correcto si no que fue hasta el bosque everfree.

Continuo caminando pensando que su casa estaba muy lejos, tratando de ver si llegaba o no, sin darse cuenta que alguien la estaba siguiendo por los arboles.

Una vez al salir esta llega, al castillo de las 2 hermanas aun tambaleante por el mareo del que le producía el alcohol, hasta que a la final entra pensando que era su casa. Caminando hasta que por fin logra llegar a una especie de habitación donde había un libro el cual estaba en una cama, abierto en una página especifica. Se decide tirar a la cama para tratar de dormir un poco, percatándose del libro el cual con mucho esfuerzo levanta y lee el contenido.

"Seres que una vez encerré, los liberare con mi sangre y amor, que la luna los guarde en su manto y la noche les de su protección, pues yo su reina los estoy llamando….jijijiji que libro mas chistoso."

Después de decir aquello, cae dormida en la cama sin darse cuenta que la misma figura le había seguido los pasos hasta que diera con ella. La figura solo soltó una risa y con una pequeña navaja punzo uno de los cascos de Rarity parara luego con cuidado lo posara en el libro.

"Seres de la noche…a quien Celestia encerró…su reina los llama."

El libro comenzó a brillar con fuerza, pero no era un brillo luminiscente, era oscuro el cual consumía el libro comenzó a disparar una señal directa hasta el Canterlot.

-0-

Canterlot: en la noche.

Celestia y Luna despertaron abruptamente de sus sueños al sentir una poderosa magia que salía disparada desde su antiguo castillo entendiendo que solo significaba una cosa.

Ambas fueron al balcón viendo el haz de luz oscura que se dirigía hacia Canterlot y en un intento por evitarlo ambas crean una barrera para proteger todo el reino pero entonces notan que el disparo se mueve hasta dar en la parte trasera de la montaña provocando un gran estruendo y un terremoto que empezó a sacudir no solo Canterlot si no toda Equestria.

No solo fue en tierra, sino también en los cielos asustando a muchos ponys notando que algo no estaba bien.

"Hermana no crees que alguien haya…."

"No puede ser posible Luna, El sello fue diseñado específicamente para que solo pudiera abrirse con la sangre de White Lovers y ella murió hace mucho."

"Pues alguien debió conseguirla de algún modo."

En ese momento se ve como de la tierra comenzaba a salir un castillo y un reino tan negro como la noche misma incluso esparcía, una gran cantidad de magia oscura, por todos los rincones dando a entender que un nuevo peligro ha llegado.

-0-

Reino oscuro: Castillo.

Dentro de el un sarcófago se abre dentro de la sala del trono dejando ver a un joven alicornio con alas de murciélago quien empezó a oler el entorno tomando una bocanada de aire y sonriendo de forma que sus colmillos se mostrasen.

"Jejejejejeje…ahh es tan hermoso estar de vuelta… pero solo tengo una pregunta… ¿Dónde está mi White Lovers?"

Moon Fang a despertado y a regresado.

-0-

Dahano Dice:

Bueno eso será todo por ahora. Comenten den le me gusta compartan.

Ahora explicando ciertas cosas:

Si ya se que no son muy largos. Pero es que como trabajo no tengo mucho tiempo.

Se que no son muchos diálogos pero estoy tratando de buscar un balance en las historias.

Y por último es mi primer fanfic de mlp, tenía otro pero no era muy interesante. Y se me ocurrió este.


	3. Chapter 2: Oscurors seres

Cap 2: Oscuros seres.

Muchos ponys en Canterlot fueron castillos a consultar con las princesas sobre aquel poderoso terremoto, que sacudió toda Equestria y más importante aquel reino que apareció detrás de la montaña de la ciudad capital, el miedo era demasiado para lidiar con todos, incluso la presión que ejercían algunos ponys mas ansíanos que exigían respuesta a lo acontecido. Sin duda las hermanas no sabían que decirles para calmar a los ciudadanos.

"Luna, ¿qué sucede? ¿alguna novedad de los guardias?"

Pregunto Celestia quien le había pedido a Luna que enviase algunos de sus batponys a investigar aquel oscuro reino, para descartar cualquier posibilidad del regreso de ese pony, que habían sellado para evitar que este regresara debido al rencor que este le guardaba a Celestia.

"No, además aun es muy pronto para recibir noticias de ellos."

"Lo sé, lo siento…pero porque ahora, se su pondría que solo White Lovers podría abrir ese sello, ella tiene más de 1500 años muerta."

En eso luna coloca uno de sus cascos en su mentón y cierra sus ojos para pensar que posibilidades habría, de que alguien haya podido duplicar la sangre específicamente de White lovers. Pero por más que lo intentara, solo había 2 posibilidades.

"Pues existen 2 formas de que haya pasado, una es que White Lovers haya tenido un descendiente y no lo supiésemos lo cual es imposible porque ambos se habían casado pocos meses antes de que atacáramos el reino…pero aun existe la posibilidad."

"¿Y la otra cual es?"

"Que White lovers haya reencarnado en otra pony y esta no recuerde quien fue en su vida pasada."

"Espera, me estás diciendo que ¿White Lovers Regreso como otra pony diferente?"

"Pues es la idea que vendría siendo más probable."

"Eso explicaría como fue que el sello se rompió…pero más importante sería si lo abra despertado."

"Espero que no hermana…Le hiciste daño…por no decir que yo también contribuí a ello."

Ambas hermanas se dieron un abrazo, tratando de buscar conforte la una de la otra pues sentían miedo de la situación que estaba pasando. Queriendo buscar una respuesta a todo pero más que nada sentían miedo, de aquel pony que había jurado vengarse.

-0-

Reino de Valhala: Castillo.

Se veían a un grupo de 5 ponys, con la armadura morada y alas de murciélagos que representaban que eran miembros de la guardia nocturna del reino de Canterlot, caminaban dentro de las salas del castillo, sin romper la formación buscando alguna pista, del surgimiento de este nuevo reino y de sus habitantes…pero más importante buscaban ver se había alguien aquí.

El grupo era conformado por 3 Batponys de elite, un hibrido de Pegaso y Batpony, y un Pegaso común. Todos eran entrenados para el combate tanto cuerpo a cuerpo como a distancia y combate aéreo.

"Manténganse alerta muchachos…aun que esto parezca que este solo es mejor no descuidarse."

Dijo el batpony del centro el cual era un comandante y líder de ese pequeño grupo.

"Señor, no detecto ningún ruido."

"Es verdad señor, creo que algo no está bien por aquí, siento como que no somos bienvenidos."

Dijeron el hibrido y el segundo al mando quienes compartían la misma posición en ese grupo como detectores, pues los batponys eran buenos cuando se trataba de detectar cosas que no podían ver, atreves del ruido.

"Señor, si me permite sugerir algo, creo que sería mejor usar una especie de luz le recuerdo que a pesar de que mi visión es tan aguda como la de ustedes solo soy una simple Pegaso."

"Agradezco tu sugerencia soldado, pero creo que es mejor mantener un bajo perfil, no es bueno llamar la atención de lo que sea que haya aquí."

"Si tiene razón lo siento señor."

Todos caminaban de forma cautelosa buscando en cada rincón del castillo sin mucho que encontrar hasta que por fin llegaron a la sala del trono donde logran ver el lugar.

Su decoración era idéntica hala de el castillo de Canterlot, sin mencionar que habían vitrales con imágenes que contaban la historia de los Batponys y en lo que se convertirían, sin embargo lo que más llamo la atención del lugar es el trono que estaba frente a un féretro abierto.

"Señor, creo que debemos irnos. Sin duda alguna, hay algo aquí."

"Tranquilo soldado, equipo detectan algo."

Pregunto el líder del grupo antes de que se detuvieran en frente del féretro y revisaran el contenido de este mismo.

"No señor, no escucho nada."

"Yo tampoco señor."

"¿Qué extraño?"

Se dijo antes de levantar la mirada y ver a alguien sentado en el trono…alguien que no estaba allí antes, lo cual lo toma por desconcierto y se aleja junto con el grupo dándoles la señal de posición defensiva.

"Identifíquese… ¿usted quién es?"

El pony que estaba oculto en las sombras sentado en el trono simplemente sonríe y da una leve risa, antes de poder hablar sin dejar de ver a los 5 ponys en ese lugar.

"Vaya pequeños niños, explorando un castillo tenebroso, buscando pista de quien vive aquí…y sin duda algunas siendo llamados por la muerte."

"dije identifíquese."

"¿Por qué habría de identificarme?…Si deberían conocerme bien pequeños niños."

"Por orden de las princesas: le pido que se identifique."

"¿Princesas?...oh si mi madre la traidora y mi Tía la asesina…cierto ahora recuerdo que había jurado que mis hijos se alimentarían de los de ella y a los que consideremos dignos se unirán."

"Escúcheme voy a contar hasta 3 para que se identifique…si no usaremos la fuerza…1"

"Y de entre todos ellos, solo veo a una que es digna los demás…no me sirven"

"2"

"Creo que mejor tomare un trago…me muero de sed."

"3"

Cuando el líder se disponía atacar con todo su grupo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la figura ya no estaba en el trono, dejando desconcertados a todos quienes intentaban buscarle y detectarle con algún ruido, hasta que el líder logra verlo frente a el y sin dar tiempo a articular palabra el sujeto lo golpea con uno de sus cascos frontales y manda a volar al líder del grupo hasta uno de los pilares del castillo haciendo que todos se sorprendieran.

"Debo decir…que los de mi especie se han debilitado un poco ¿no?"

Dijo el pony que aun no se revelaba de las sombras lamiendo su casco el cual tenía un poco de sangre del líder del grupo.

Sin embargo esto no más hizo que los otros batponys del grupo se lanzaran al ataque usando sus alas armadas y filosas como espadas intentaran cortar al pony sin embargo este solo basto con sus cascos para detenerlos y estrellarlos contra el piso. El hibrido sin perder tiempo se lanza junto con la pegaso y cabe destacar que esta última, saca de sus alas un par de cuchillas, las cuales usa para intentar cortar al sujeto quien solo reía de forma divertida hasta que con su casco derecho la golpea en el estomago dejándola sin aire, luego de haber esquivado al hibrido.

El hibrido volvió a lanzarse contra él, hasta que el pony, revela un cuerno y de ese mismo dispara un rayo de magia que impacta al hibrido y lo deja muy mal herido en el piso.

"Si definitivamente no son dignos de ser llamado batponys…no, si lo son pero no son dignos de ser mis hijos excepto ella."

Dijo señalando la Pegaso, pero en eso el líder se lanza a gran velocidad tratando de impactar con sus cascos armados los cuales de los mismos sacaron unas garras negras que intentaron atravesar al enemigo, pero con leve movimiento revela unas alas de murciélago, que impactan el estomago del pony líder haciendo que este callera tratando de recuperar aire. Pero el sujeto se acerca al mismo y lo toma por el cuello usando su magia.

"Admiro tu valor…podrías ser un buen soldado…pero para tu desgracia no eres más que un simple batpony bebe en comparación conmigo."

"coff …coff…¿Quién eres tú?"

"Grábate mi nombre y todos ustedes también…soy el príncipe Moon Fang…Rey de los Vamponys."

"¿Vamponys?"

Dijeron todos pues pensaron que los vamponys solo eran seres de ficción creados por el autor Kram Sroker y su libro. Moon fang le muestra sus colmillos al líder del escuadrón sonriéndole mostrándole lo real que eran y sin perder ni un segundo este muerde el cuello del el líder de escuadrón, comenzando a drenarle la sangre habiendo perforado hasta sus venas principales drenándole con cada sorbo al líder de escuadrón.

Todos los demás quedaron impactados al ver como los ojos de su líder poco a poco perdían brillo y se perdían en un oscuro abismo mostrando como el cuerpo de este dejaba de resistirse e intentar alejar al vampony que lo estaba dejando muerto.

Moon fang estaba satisfaciendo sus ansias de beber la sangre de otro ser vivo después de mucho tiempo, disfrutando cada segundo, cada sorbo de aquel liquido vital hasta notar que el pony ya no se movía, lo cual hace que lo separe y lo arroje a otro lado contemplando su cadáver.

"Ahhh es una buena forma de calmar un poco mi sed…pero aun me quedan 4 mas jejejeje."

Dijo Moon Fang revelando sus colmillos y su boca manchado de sangre.

-0-

Bosque everfree: Castillo de las 2 hermanas.

Rarity poco a poco se levantaba, después de dormir por un rato parar liberarse de los efectos del alcohol que había consumido en la fiesta…pero no tarda en darse cuenta que no estaba en ponyville.

"Oh rayos…no debí haber bebido demasiado…auch mi cabeza."

Dijo mientras esta se levantaba de la cama y en eso nota una especie de capa la cual toma y usa para protegerse del frio del bosque everfree. Una vez al salir del castillo se detiene un momento, al ver a alguien frente al castillo dibujando.

"Oh disculpa, mi estimado señor…podría decirme ¿qué hace?"

"…"

"Amm hola… le pregunte ¿qué hace?"

"…"

"Pero que grosero…que no te enseñaron a contestar las preguntas de los…"

"Lo que fuistes, volverás a hacer…el que amaste vendrá por ti…el destino te mostrara el camino."

Esas palabras dejaron confundida a Rarity quien se acerco al pony que estaba dibujando y ve que en el cuadro, se veía a ella misma junto con un pony que casi siempre veía en sus sueños, pero nunca pudo identificar. Pero lo que le llamo más la atención, fue el hecho de que de que ella se veía diferente.

"¿Quién eres…?"

"Un fragmento del pasado."

Dijo el pony antes de desparecer haciéndose polvo frente a ella y esta sin poder entender el porqué dijo eso, decidió tomar el cuadro e irse de aquel lugar. Pensando no solo en las palabras que dijo aquel pony si no en la imagen del cuadro. Que por alguna razón su corazón decía que se lo llevara.

-0-

Reino de Valhala: Castillo.

En el piso yacían 3 ponys muertos, 2 batponys y un hibrido quien estaba muy lastimado y quien le faltaba una de sus patas. La pegaso quien estaba mal herida estaba escondida detrás de una de las habitaciones. Pues sus amigos la habían ayudado a darle un tiempo para escapar.

"Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma…esto es una pesadilla…si lo es, debe ser una pesadilla."

Se decía en voz baja a sí misma, mientras con cuidado esta trataba de curar sus herida…su armadura estaba sumamente dañada y rota tanto que parecía haber sido aplastado por una roca gigante. Por suerte el mecanismo de las alas espadas aun funcionaba, sin embargo no tenía una idea de cómo combatir a dicho enemigo. Tratando incluso de evaluar sus opciones.

"Creo que tengo una idea de cómo salir de esta."

Dijo mientras se levanta y comienza a buscar varias cosas en esa habitación logrando encontrar varias mantas y unos huesos. Para poder hacer unas pequeñas redes improvisadas y pequeñas bolsas con tierra para que actuaran como bombas de humo.

Luego de una hora preparándose incluso con estacas de maderas se armo de valor y con cautela saliendo del cuarto. Una vez afuera la Pegaso comenzó a trotar con cuidado de no llamar la atención del vampony que estaba rondando buscándola.

"Bien, parece que todo es seguro."

Se dijo así misma para al notar que había una vía despejada. Sin embargo su seguridad no duro mucho pues un disparo de magia, le impacta de lleno golpeando su costado y destrozando todo el equipo que había creado de forma improvisada.

"Carajo…no puede ser…Gurg."

Dijo quejándose comenzando a arrastrarse pues sus alas habían resultado dañadas y ya casi no le quedaban fuerzas debido al daño acumulado que su cuerpo tenia y aun si descanso un poco no fue suficiente para que ganara la fuerza suficiente para resistir.

Intentado llegar a un cuarto su camino se ve bloqueado mientras ella es elevada con magia mostrando frente a ella el rostro del vampony. Con un notorio miedo y cansancio viendo que su vida finalizaría ahí. Simplemente cerró los ojos y sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas.

"Adelante…puedes matarme."

"¿Matarte?...no…si quisiera matarte ya lo habría hecho."

"Entonces que vas a hacerme… ¿torturarme acaso?"

"Jejejejeje por muy divertido que suene…tampoco quiero hacerte eso…"

La joven pegaso tuvo miedo de algo peor pero entonces siente una suave caricia en su rostro por parte del vampony, frente a ella quien no sabía que pasaba y el por qué de esa caricia.

"Quiero proponerte algo…mi estimada pegaso…veo en ti mucho potencial…incluso más que el de Celestia y Luna ven en ti, por como vi estas armas me di cuenta que eres más que una simple soldado. Eres una hermosa yegua"

Ese comentario le hizo sonrojar tratando de desviar la mirada de su captor mientras este suavemente le regresaba la vista hacia él. La Pegaso tenía varios talentos aparte de los de su cutie mark y sabía que podía hacer más que ser un simple soldado. Ella deseaba ser más una yegua normal y trabajar de una forma más tranquila. Pero su familia siempre trabajo para ser guardias reales.

"Si te permitiera vivir de una mejor forma, podrías hacer todo lo que quisiera…incluso ser una yegua normal."

En verdad eso era lo que ella mas deseaba y le sin poder escapar de su mirada. Esta simplemente pregunta.

"Y…que debo hacer…"

"Solo debes volver a nacer…pero dime tu nombre…"

"Mi nombre es…Sky dancer."

"Pues bienvenida Sky Dancer"

Dijo el Vampony antes de enterrar en el cuello de la Pegaso sus colmillos para beber la sangre de la misma y alimentarse de ella acariciando su rostro gimiendo poco a poco en cada sorbo pues era más excitante y lujurioso de esa forma.

Luego de unos pocos minutos Moon Fang se separa y muerde uno de sus labios para luego besar a Sky Dancer y esta lo correspondiera bebiendo la sangre del mismo vampony que la había dejado medio muerta. Sin embargo pocos segundos después del beso Sky se separa al sentir un fuerte dolor que la obliga incluso a gritar por su vida.


	4. Chapter 3: Sueños Nocturnos

Cap 3: Sueños Nocturnos.

Han pasado 3 días desde que enviaron aquel escuadrón de reconocimiento al reino que surgió hace poco, la noticia de aquel reino que surgió de la nada ya se había esparcido por toda Equestria, llegando incluso a los oídos de los Changelings y al territorio Dragon. Generando una gran preocupación, por todas partes ya que nadie sabía si eran una amenaza o solo era un reino que se hizo presente.

Pero Celestia y Luna sin tener más dudas sabían que aquel ser había regresado y seguramente, había eliminado a su escuadrón. Sin embargo no sabían cómo contárselo a los otros reinos de Equestria, debido a que la existencia de un reino de vamponis era algo ilógico sin mencionar que sería imposible. Sin embargo allí estaba y no había otras explicaciones lógicas.

Mientras todo eso ocurría, las cosas en ponyville no mejoraban mucho. Los ponys en este reino simplemente sentían miedo por todo lo que ocurría, y aun que la princesa Twilight les decía que no temieran, eso no mas que hacía era traer más miedo. Por lo que decidió enviar una carta pidiéndole una explicación a su mentora. Mientras que el mismo Star swirl pidió permiso para ir a investigar, permiso que fue concedido.

 **Manehathan: Edificio The Towerstate.**

La ciudad que nunca duerme, se encontraba en ese lugar Rarity, atendiendo asuntos con varios trabajadores en el ámbito de la moda, como Photo finish y su amiga Coco pomel, también Trenderhooff y a la cabeza se encontraba, nada más ni nada menos que el mismísimo Fancy pants. El había organizado una fiesta para todos los ponys que pudieran asistir sin embargo como se puede apreciar muchos han estado hablando sobre el acontecimiento reciente.

Por lo que Fancy se junto con los Ponys, con los que mejor se llevaba para hablar de otras cosas y para su suerte Rarity estaba con ellos. Aunque el tiempo que estuvieron ellos ha hablado bastante de negocios, Ririty decidió cambiar la conversación.

"Entonces, Como han estado las cosas en casa Fancy querido."

"Pues aun he tenido muchas dificultades, Canterlot ha mostrado mucho escándalo desde hace tiempo y no he podido concentrarme en mis asuntos."

"Ni que lo digas Ponyville, esta igual y todo fue desde que se sintió aquel temblor."

"Si, es como si por un simple temblor el mundo se fuese acabar."

"¡Ja! Dudo mucho que eso ocurra créeme, Fancy querido mis amigas y yo nos hemos enfrentado a cosas peores."

"Estoy al tanto de los logros que han obtenido ustedes al salvar Equestria. Mas sin embargo quiero concentrarme en las cosas importantes."

"Oh es cierto…quería hablarte sobre algunas ideas que tenia para la próxima gran gala del galope si quieres escucharlas."

"Eso sería magnífico señorita Rarity."

Estuvieron hablando por varios minutos, unos 30 minutos para ser exactos conversación que se les dio más que intensa donde incluso Coco Pomel y los otros se unieron, pues les parecía bueno no hablar mucho de los problemas que ocurrían. Hasta que por fin llego la hora de acabar con la fiesta y Rarity, junto a coco pomel se despiden y se dirigen a la boutique.

Ambas hablaban sobre ideas para diseños y concejos para mejorar los mismos hasta que decididamente Rarity decidió iniciar otro tema de conversación.

"Entonces…Coco Hoy tuviste muy buena impresión para Trenderhoff."

"Pues si señorita Rarity…pero no sé por qué no dejaba de mirarme con ojos de emoción…digo no soy la clase de pony que impresiona a primera vista."

"No te menos precies Coco…alguien como tu seguramente, debe tener a varios machos atrás de ti."

"Jejejeje pues la mera verdad si hay varios…pero solo…hay uno que en verdad me llama la atención…"

Al escuchar aquellos Rarity se sorprende y nota como Coco trata de ocultar el sonrojo que había aparecido en el rostro, de la misma cosa que le hizo gracia y no pudo evitar sacar una risa leve y algo picara.

"Oh Coco, no tengas vergüenza…es lindo estar enamorada…eso puede ayudarte con la inspiración…además de que es una buena distracción para cuando estes estresada."

"¡Señorita rarity! No diga eso…lo menos que quiero es que todo el mundo se entere."

"Y que tiene de malo…Escucha se que a menudo no digo esto, pero tienes que aferrarte a lo que dice tu corazón."

"¿Enserio no lo dice eso?"

"Por su puesto…si lo dijera a cada rato, no pondría mi corazón en cada uno de mis trabajos."

"Eso no tiene sentido…"

"Jejejeje no tiene que tenerlo para entenderlo…eso me lo enseño pinkie pie."

"Supongo que tiene razón señorita Rarity."

"Y dime ¿quién es el afortunado?"

"Pues su nombre es Silence blade"

"¿Te refieres al batpony Lider de las tropas de Luna?"

"Si…"

Rarity no pudo parar sorprenderse que su amiga y ayudante en su tienda en Manehathan se haya enamorado de un batpony…cosa que le hacía feliz sin embargo algo dentro de ella le resulto familiar, un latido de amor de su corazón acompañado con una lagrima que salió por su ojo derecho. Teniendo lo que parecía ser la visión de alguien que aparentemente ella había amado. Pero la voz de coco pomel la hizo regresar a la realidad.

"Am Rarity… ¿está todo bien?"

"Eh…a si lo siento estoy feliz por ti querida."

"Gracias Rarity."

Amabas chicas llegaron a la boutique y una vez dentro, deciden prepararse para dormir en la tienda pues la casa de ambas quedaba muy lejos…sin embargo antes de prepararse se escucha la campana de la puerta anunciando que alguien había llegado y quien podría ser a altas horas de la noche. Rarity decide ir a recibir al visitante para decirle que debía retirarse.

"Disculpe…amm pero ya cerramos podría por favor retirarse."

"Oh no se preocupe, solo estoy viendo algunos vestidos…mi maestro tiene muy buen ojo para las cosas de la moda."

"¿Oh enserio? y ¿cómo se llama tu maestro?"

"Por ahora mi maestro no quiere revelar su nombre…en compensación puedo darte el mío"

Dijo la figura revelándose como una Pegaso de color verde pálido de melena y cola celeste con franjas rojas. Y una cutie mark de una nube roja con una nota musical, de ojos violetas con un poco de rojo y una mirada algo tranquila y seductora.

"Me llamo Sky dancer…un placer conocerla señorita Rarity."

"El placer es todo mío Sky Dancer…pero como ya le dije estamos cerrados si puede venir mañana…seria un placer atenderla."

"Lo siento…pero no puedo venir en la mañana…digamos que tengo un pequeño problema de foto-sensibilidad en mis ojos, que me hace imposible salir a la luz del sol sin quedar ciega."

"Oh lo siento, no lo sabía."

"No se preocupe…y bien ¿que podría recomendarme?"

"Oh claro pase por aquí…"

Rarity le mostro a Skydancer varios diseños que eran hermosos, para cualquier velada inclusive, diseños viejos que estaban en barata, pero Sky dancer no le parecía ninguno hasta que sus ojos vieron a un traje con un diseño gothico era negro con bordes rojos y con maya en la parte de las patas frontales el cual parecía aun no estar acabado.

"Oh le sugiero que no se concentre…ese proyecto aun no lo acabo y estaba pensando en mas como un…"

"Es perfecto…creo que a mi maestro le encantaría comprarlo."

"Oh si le parece puede tomar una foto y llevarle la imagen como recomendación…pero no creo que este hecho para usted."

"No es para mí…pero no se preocupe señorita…dígame cuando lo va a terminar…mi maestro le pagara muy bien."

"Ammm Tal vez en uno días…la verdad trabajo muy bien."

"Perfecto señorita Rarity…tenga…volveré cuando lo tenga listo"

Dijo mientras debajo de su ala sacaba unas bolsas con varias monedas de oro y la dejaba en el mostrador, no sin antes llevarse un traje algo, revelador para sí misma. Para luego irse sin decir más.

Rarity no sabían que fue lo que pasó pero estaba encantada de que al menos tomara, una venta una noche que no debía trabajar, por lo que cerro de nueva cuenta el negocio y se fue a dormir.

Mientras afuera del local Sky Dancer caminaba por las calles de forma tranquila sin percatarse que alguien la estaba siguiendo o eso creía eran 3 sujetos que estaban encapuchados y no dejaban ver sus cutie marks ni sus rostros. Siguieron a Sky Dancer hasta una parada de autobús que estaba cerca y la tomaron por sorpresa, llevándola hasta un callejón donde entre tanto forcejeo buscando someterla se escucha un silencio espeluznante.

Pero no duro mucho ya que se empezó a escuchar gritos de terror y desesperación y uno de los ponys intenta correr hasta que algo lo arrastra al callejón de nuevamente para no volver a salir. De ahí mismo sale Sky Dancer cubierta de sangre y limpiándose los cascos.

"No hay nada, como un buen bocadillo nocturno. Ahora debo asearme…seguramente mi maestro me está esperando."

Al decir eso se regreso a la parada tomo su bolsa y se dispuso a volar con gran fuerza y velocidad. Desapareciendo en la sombra de la noche.

 **ManeHathan: Carrusel Boutique.**

Rarity dormía deforma placida junto con Coco pomel quien estaba en la cama de a lado pues estaban durmiendo en camas separadas. Rarity no paraba de moverse tratando de hallar una forma de dormir mejor, pues estaba soñando tranquilamente.

 **-sueño-**

Rarity estaba sentada en una manta, mientras a su lado se encontraba un pony que aun no podía identificar, solo sabía que él estaba allí yambos se encontraban viendo una luna llena hermosa llena de estrellas. Pero el silencio es interrumpido por la voz del pony el cual habla con elegancia.

"Sabes es hermoso como el mundo muestra su belleza de noche."

"Amm…Si tienes razón la noche puede ser muy hermosa si sabes cómo admirarla."

"Lo único más hermoso que la noche…eres tu…White Lovers".

"Si tienes razón mi…espera ¿cómo me dijiste?"

"Dije que lo único más hermoso que la noche eres tu Rarity."

"Jejeje si perdón cariño por un momento pensé, que me habías llamado por otro nombre."

"Tranquila nuca te llamaría por otro nombre…eres la única para mí."

"Jijiji tienes razón."

Rarity se acerca más al pony intentando abrazarlo y al lograr alcanzarlo este simplemente se lo devuelve para intentar besarlo.

"¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?…mi amado Moon Fang"

"White lovers…nunca me fui yo siempre estuve contigo."

Sin embargo un brillo con gran fuerza apareció en el cielo haciendo que el sueño terminara abruptamente haciendo que los ojos de Rarity se cerraran.

 **-Realidad-**

Los ojos de Rarity se abren viendo que ya era de mañana y el olor a waffles por la mañana estaba presente en el lugar, por lo que seguramente Coco estaba haciendo el desayuno. Sin embargo aun con el hambre Rarity no dejaba de pensar en el sueño que tuvo solo pudo recordar el nombre del pony, pero cuando lo intenta decir este se desvanece, molestándole un poco a Rarity.

 **Canterlot: Castillo de celestia.**

Se había organizado una reunión con los líderes de los países de equestria. La reina de los dragones Ember, Thórax el rey de los changeling, la princesa Twilight y Candence, junto con Celestia y Luna.

"Gracias a todos por venir."

"No te preocupes, aun que nos hubieras llamado para tomar el Té abríamos venido"

Dijo Thorax mientras sonreía tranquilamente. Viendo a celestia ya las demás princesas mientras come una rebanada de pastel.

"De todas formas dime que sucede Tia Celestia."

Pregunto Candece estando preocupada puesto que las cartas decían que era una situación de emergencia. Habiendo dejado el imperio de cristal con Shining armor y Flurry heart para atender este asunto. En lo que Luna decide habla para responder.

"Supongo que todos están al tanto del terremoto que ocurrió hace 3 días y el reino que esta atrás de la montaña de la ciudad."

Todos asienten al unisono con un poco de preocupación mientras le prestan atención a lo que tiene que decir.

"Pues verán ese reino…originalmente lo cree yo…para mis hijos."

"¿Sus hijos?"

Pregunto Twilight algo confundida porque hasta donde sabia Luna nunca se había casado.

"Si…podría decir que los adopte…la raza de los Batponys."

"¿Te refieres a los ponys con alas de Murcielagos?"

Pregunto Ember quien a pesar de no conocer mucho sobre los ponys y sus costumbres, si sabía de la existencia de diferentes razas.

"Asi es, ellos habían perdido sus hogares durante una batalla hace 1500 años atrás…por lo que los adopte y varios de ellos se convirtieron en mis guardias personales y en el escuadron de la guardia nocturna."

"Eso explica porque muchos de ellos son excelentes, a la hora de cumplir sus deberes. Ellos lo hacen por ti y por el reino."

Dijo Candence pues esa parte no la sabia del todo ya que ella nació mucho tiempo después que esa batalla.

"Si…aunque los otros no lo verían…hubo uno que destacaba del resto."

"Moon Fang"

Dijo Twilight sorprendiendo a todos menos a Celestia, quien sabía que gracias al aprendizaje que tuvo, ella logro leer una historia en la noche de Nightmare llamada la Crónica de los colmillos rojos. La cual supuestamente era una historia de ficción escrita por Luna la cual se había vuelto popular.

"Ese es el nombre del Batpony que iba a mencionar ¿cierto?"

"Si…me imagino que ya sabes todo ¿no es así?"

"En parte…pero no es más que un personaje y por como ibas a contarlo pensé que era bueno mencionarlo."

"¿Te refieres al supuesto Alicornio macho?"

Pregunto Candece sorprendida por como Twilight, sabía lo que diría pero aun así no creía que solo fuese un personaje de ficción.

"Si jejeje."

"Pues…él es real."

Dijo Luna sorprendiendo a todos nuevamente inclusive a Twilight que aun no se podía creer lo que acababa de decir.

Celestia y Luna decidieron contarles todo como había ocurrido sobre Moon Fang y White Lovers el sello y la existencia de los vamponys, quienes en realidad eran Batponys que evolucionaron más allá, gracias a la sangre del mismo Moon Fang. Esto causo que Twilight sintiera la preocupación pues recordó Que había enviado a Stars swirl a investigar y al intentar salir se ve que la puerta del salón se abre mostrando a un Starswirl mal herido y con marcas de mordidas.

Era un mensaje para las 2 hermanas…ya no tenían más dudas y todos los presentes, comenzaron a sentir terror en sus corazones. Ahora saben sin duda algunas Que los Vamponys existen.

 **Valhalla: Castillo.**

Ese lugar se encontraba tranquilo junto con Moon Fang quien lamia sus cascos un poco limpiándose la sangre de aquel unicornio, que había osado entrar en su terreno y tratar de detenerlo. La batalla fue dura para el viejo, pero Moon Fang había vivido más y tenía más experiencia. Decidió dejarlo vivir para que fuese con Celestia y supiera que él había regresado.

En eso ve llegar a su nueva sirvienta.

"Maestro todo bien, ¿por qué no me espero?"

"No tengo que esperarte Sky…por cierto veo que trajiste algo para divertirnos."

"Jejejeje, claro maestro."

Al momento que él se acerca a Sky detecta un aroma familiar asiendo que reaccionara y tomara a Sky Dancer, por el cuello con su magia levitándola y ahorcándola intentando asfixiarla.

"Garg…maestro…garg…que hace…coff…"

"¿Donde la viste?…¿donde viste a ella?"

"No se…garg…de quien me habla…maestro"

"No te hagas la estúpida…Sabes de quien hablo ¿donde viste a White lovers?"

"No la vi maestro…se lo juro…por favor…me lastima"

Moon Fang la suelta y la ve con seriedad viendo que no mentía por lo que la abrazo un momento para calmarla pues se veía que le había dado miedo el cómo había actuado.

Después de unos segundos logro calmarla y le abrazo con cariño correspondiéndole, pero Moon Fang no dejaba de detectar el aroma de su amada en ella debió haber estado en contacto con ella de alguna forma pero era imposible, a no ser que ella haya reencarnado. Ese pensar le hizo dibujar un sonrisa.

"Sky…"

"¿Si, Maestro?"

"Cuando volverás al lugar donde compraste este vestido."

"En 5 días."

"Iré contigo…hay algo que quiero averiguar."


End file.
